Thycline
by Zipperz Kester
Summary: So me and my friend decided that the series couldn't end, so this is the forth book. It's about Aleks and Deryns twin sixteen year old kids, Lilit and Jaspert. Lots of OCs but still got most of the old characters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The amazingness of the Leviathan trilogy belongs to the one and only Scott Westerfield. This story is also half written by my best friend in the whole world.

A.N: So guys, me and my besty are writing this where she writes one chapter, I write the other, the difference is which one of the twins we are; I'm Lilit and she is Jaspert.

Chapter 1

It was dark when Lilit awoke. She could hear her mom making breakfast. As she lazily dragged herself out of bed, she wondered if her twin brother, Jaspert, was up yet. When she finally had made her way to the kitchen, she's saw her dad sitting at the table, Jaspert wasn't up yet.

"Morning" she says, yawning as she takes her seat at the table.

"Could you go get your brother up?" Lilits mom asks, not turning from the stove.

"Deryn, it's early, let him sleep." her father says, crossing his arms.

"I wasn't asking you, Alek, I was asking my daughter; and since when did you know the proper time to get up? When you were their age you were still a prince." she says looking at him over her shoulder.

Lilit let's out a long sigh, "Yeah, I'll go get the lazy bones"

With that she rises out of her chair and walks to Jasperts room. When she gets there her twin is sound asleep and doesn't seem to notice her. As she approaches him she realizes the reasonable way to wake him up is to shake him, but, she wasn't on this planet to do reasonable things. She walks straight up to him and yells full on into his ear,

"JASPERT WAKE UP!" his eyes instantly snapped open and he fell off of his bed.

After he stands they have a mini stare contest, she loses,so naturally she shoves him and walks out the door to sit at the table, he follows. Breakfast is on the table, waiting for them. The two of them eat in silence. As Lilit is washing her dishes her ma yells at the door.

"Your father and I are leaving for work, see ya later, have a good day!" with that she hears a little voice "Have a good day!" it was Brovil, of course. Her da laughs and then they were gone from the house.

(Time/setting jump)

As they walked to school Lilit noticed the signs of fall, the orange and red leaves, the gentle breeze and the soft sounds of the morning birds. Jaspert was the one to eventually break the long silence.

"Did ma talk to you about the war?"

"Yeah..." Lilit trailed off

"What did she say?" he questioned

"Just that London has a lot of new ships, and they might send some of the men from Switzerland over to help."

"Oh... So that means they might send her to, right?"

"yeah"

"Well that would suck"

She stops walking and turns around "What dose that mean?"

He looks at her, obviously startled by the edge in her voice. "It just means that it would be bad."

"What kind of bad? You know, I bet you want her gone, so then you an be the favorite child, the all and mighty Jaspert Ferdinand!" with that she stomps off down the road. All thoughts of beauty leave her as she focuses in on her anger, allowing it to fill her up. She knew that this feeling wouldn't last long and she would soon be sad and she would cry; but she didn't want to cry until she was around someone she trusted completely.

(small time jump)

Lilit went straight to class, she needed to see Zora imedently . Now,Zora was her protector, she would comfort Lilit and allow her to have her feelings and not be surrounded by people who would just bother her.

As soon as she was in class she saw Zora, in the back row, waiting. She walks over,plops her stuff down next to Zora and sits with her head on the table.

Zora just looks startled, of course, she usely sits with Jaspert and his friends, at the table in front of them.

At that moment, Jaspert walks in, flanked by his two friends, Elton and Alex. They set their stuff down at the normal table and Jaspert approaches Lilit.

"Lilit I'm-" he starts but Zora cuts him off

" Can't you see she dosent want to talk to you Jaspert?"

"But I-"

"Neither she or I care what you have to say, so just go over there and be stupid with those posers who just fallow you around because of your last name."

He just stands there, mouth agape. Ezra walks in the room, perfect timing as normal.

"Hey Zora he says as he sets his stuff next to Lilit and gives her a squeeze. He whispers in her ear, "your gonna be ok, and he cant hurt you as long as I'm here." with that he kissed the top of her head and walked over to Zora; who was leaned back in her chair, with her feet on the table and a smug look on her face.

"Zora, ya know you could be nicer to people" he says as he crosses his arms and looks over at Jaspert. "what are ya doin with your mouth like that? Tryin' to catch flies or somthin' ?" Zora scoffed at that and Lilit smiled, Ezra always had a way of making everyone around him relax. And with that math started.

(more timey jump)

After math Lilit, Zora and Ezra headed next door to humanities. That class started shortly after they all got seated and ready for the period. Right in the middle of the lesson did the intercom come on, the deep voice of the principle loomed through the classroom. "Jaspert and Lilit Ferdinand to the front office, Jaspert and Lilit to the front office, thank you, that's all.

A.N: hope you guys liked it R&R please!


	2. The Letter

Thycline chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Leviathan trilogy. I also don't own half of this story, that belongs to .

**A.N**: I'm sorry, I lost the notebook paper the story is written on. I found it yesterday so here you go people!

**Shout Outs: **MissMCQueen**- **Again I love you and I promise to update more!

Jaspert didn't like science class much. He mostly preferred social studies and geography. The nice thing about getting pulled out of class, was he didn't have to deal with the shit the science teacher was lecturing him on; but, this call out of class could mean something bad has happened to his mom or dad.

In a split second his calm switched to panic and her hurriedly grabbed his things and ran out the door of the science room. When he closed the door he saw Lilit exiting her humanities classroom. She looked as frantic as he felt. She stomped over to him.

"What the hell did you do?!" Her sudden outburst scared Jaspert slightly.

"N-nothing" he finally managed to stammer out. She just stalked away from him and walked into the office. When he entered the small room moments later he was surprised to see his ma sitting there.

Deryn Ferdinand was not a person that you could overlook with ease. Standing at a height of 5'9, blond hair cut short and as of the moment, dressed in her full flight suit that she normally just wore at work. When she saw her children she grabbed them by the wrists and yanked them close.

"We need to get out of here, do you have everything?" Jaspert just nodded numbly while Lilit wrenched herself out of her mothers grasp.

"Why." It was a demand, not a question.

"Because we need to go see your Da."

"Why? What happened?" Jaspert's voice hit a slightly panicked note.

"Nothing happened." Deryn said, looking at her son.

"Then why are you dragging us out of school?" Lilit sounded slightly offended. Jaspert layed a hand on his sister's arm.

"Do not question her so much, just trust her." She scoffed at him and slapped his hand away.

"Don't patronize me! If you forget we are the same age." When he looked at his mom, her eyes looked distressed.

"Let's just get out of here. Lilit I promise I will tell you everything." His ma said, placing a hand on Lilits shoulder.

"Fine." his sister responded.

The three of them exit the building swiftly, walking straight towards the car pulled up to the curb.

* * *

"A letter? You pulled us out of school because of a barking letter?" Lilit stated after Jaspert's ma had finished explaining the situation while they were in the car.

"Yes I did." Deryn remained calm. "It said some troubling things that I need to discus with your da." she said before parking the car in the parking lot at their dad's office.

The three of them got out of the car silently and approached the large building. Jaspert knew that his dad worked in the department that designed the beasties, on the third floor. Jaspert always loved coming to his dad's office, even if this time it was to discuss something important he couldn't help but get some of that old excitement.

The slow ascent up the stairs was as silent as the night. Deryn's walk was tense and fast. Of course Lilit had no trouble keeping up but, Jaspert had to jog.

They soon reached the office door and his ma didn't even knock, just slammed open the door and marched in.

His dad's face lit up in both surprise and pleasure as the three of them walked in. Deryn didn't waver, she walked in and slapped the faithful letter on his desk.

Alek gave his wife a funny stare and her only answer was "Look at it."

He slid the letter off his desk and pulled the folded paper out of the already ripped-open envelope. As he read it his eyes widened and his face paled.

"Will someone tell me whats going on already!" Lilit yelled. "Why did you pull us out of school and drag us over here; and why do we have to stand here confussed while you two converse with your eyes!?" It was true, Jaspert was starting to get a little frustrated as well. His parents did it once more, stating at each other for another good minute. The overall consencis was something that didn't make Deryn happy.

"You know we have to unless we want to get aressted, Der. Besides, they'll be safe on Newkirks ship."

"Well Newkirk wasn't a very good Middie!" she snaped. "I don't even know how he managed to become a captain!"

Alek looked at her calmly "Newkirk was a fine middie and is probably a good captain."

Jaspert watched silkently trying probably as hard as his sister to pice this together. Lilit looke like she was about to scream and Jaspert kept his cool on the outside while feeling the same way as his twin on the inside. The room was a tense setting and no sound could be heard in the office. Lilit was the one to finally crack and scream,

"Tell me what is going on!" Alek looked at Deryn but didn't move. Deryn went and pulled the letter out of her husbands hands, giving it to Jaspert.

"Looks like you two might be going to war." Deryn said looking at her feet.

**A.N. **I have part of chapter of 3 done and it is coming soon! Until then R&R please!

**Like me on Facebook!**

**What liking me on Facebook means: **On the Facebook page I will be asking questions about what I should do next in stories. I will also be asking questions about posting fanfictions that I write for giggles.

Facebook will also be a way to contact me about story ideas (because I love hearing about what people want)

I am sad to say I'ma little behind in the world of anime and manga and I will be asking for things I should read/watch as I go.


End file.
